


How to make tea

by parttimehuman



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Gay, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Isak and Even getting home late at night after the study date with Sana and the tea incident.Tell me what you think about it ❤❤





	How to make tea

According to Isak's phone it was 3:47 am when he and Even stumbled up the stairs to their apartment. His boyfriend was already checking all his pockets for the key he somehow managed to lose at least once in a week.  
“You want me to help you with something?“ Isak offered, leaning his body against Even's back as they now stood in front of the wooden door. His hands immediately started wandering up and down Even's upper body, feeling the muscles beneath them tense. What had he done to deserve such a fucking hot boyfriend?  
“I'm fine with the keys, here they are,“ Even said as he pulled them out from somewhere of his pants, “but I think I know something else you could be of use for.“ 

Even opened the door but didn't step inside. Instead, he turned around in Isak's arms that were still holding him tight. His boy looked tired and a little drunk, with his shimmery eyes narrowed and his cheeks pink. It was such a beautiful image before him.  
Once again, Even couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Isak in his life, to call him his boyfriend and share his life with him.  
There was nothing greater in life than falling asleep entangled in Isak's body, hearing his steady breaths und feeling the soft blonde curls of hair in his hands. There was nothing greater in life than waking up next to Isak, with the first rays of sunshine bathing the boy in golden light, as if the sky knew how special Isak was and wanted to give him the spotlight he deserved.  
“What are you thinking about?“ Isak wanted to know, “or are you falling asleep already?“  
“Nei. I just remembered how hot you looked dancing in the club earlier,“ Even replied.  
“Yeah, right,“ Isak laughed, “was that why you preferred hanging with Magnus the entire evening?“ Isak wasn't actually mad or jealous, he was just teasing. In fact, he was quite thankful for Magnus' enthusiasm towards Even and their relationship.  
It had been damn terrifying to come out to the boys. Deep down inside, he'd always known Jonas wouldn't reject him, but with Mahdi and Magnus he hadn't been entirely sure. They'd pretty much reacted the best way you could wish for, making a couple of jokes to not take things to a too serious level, but letting him know they supported him.  
But then, meeting Even had been something else. Instead of saying he was gay, there had been an actual boyfriend, and their first encounter had been completely coincidental. Isak hadn't been able to plan it, and unprepared as he'd been, he'd totally freaked out internally.  
And then Magnus had been so fucking extra, hugging Even and making a show out of it as if he'd been Isak's own mother meeting the son-in-law for the first time. Isak was glad Jonas and Mahdi had never made such a, fuss about Even, but secretly, he appreciated that Magnus had. He would never admit that to anyone, though.  
“Damn, Isak,“ Even started to explain, “if I'd danced with you I couldn't have kept my hands from you, you know. I was just saving the both of us from the embarrassment of too much publicly displayed affection.“  
“So now we're doing it in the hallway in front of our apartment instead?“ Isak asked.  
“Nei, Isak. Actually, I think we should go inside.“  
Isak nodded and started moving their bodies towards the door, not letting go of Even. Before the door was shut behind him, he started kissing his boyfriend.  
Even didn't pull away, but after a few seconds he said: “Baby, you taste like beer. Would you mind having a glass of water before going to bed? Just to make sure you won't be hungover tomorrow.“  
This was not a question, and Isak knew it. Even always looked after him, the boys even insisted that Even was spoiling Isak, which was of course not at all true. But Isak saw it for what it was: taking care of the one you love, and being loved felt so incredibly warm and soft and nice, he wouldn't wanna miss it ever again.  
So, not without rolling his eyes dramatically, Isak went to the tiny kitchen and filled a glass with cold water from the tap. Even was standing right next to him.  
“Baby, can I ask you something?“ Isak asked.  
“Anything,“ Even answered, preparing himself for another one of Isak's drunk conversations about life and religion and parallel universes.  
“Well, don't laugh at me,“ he began, causing Even to raise his eyebrows, “how do you make the tea you're always drinking?“  
“What?“ Even was massively confused. What did tea have to do with anything?  
“I mean, we don't have a kettle here, so how do you do it?“  
“Why are you asking me that?“ Even asked, still not understanding shit. This conversation was very unlike drunk Isak. Or sober Isak, for that matter.  
“Why won't you just tell me?“ Isak insisted.  
“Uhm, if you need to know, I put some water in a pot, boil it on the stove and then put a tea bag in it. How did you think I do it?“  
Isak instantly felt a little stupid. Yeah, what had he thought? A biology genius like him probably should have come up with boiling water in a cooking pot. “Nothing,“ he said, “I didn't think about it at all.“  
“So why did you ask me now?“ Even wanted to know.  
“No reason,“ Isak made a hand gesture that looked like he was trying to swipe it away, the whole topic.  
“Iiiiiiiiiisak,“ Even whispered, coming closer and wrapping his arms around Isak's hips, “tell me.“  
Isak simply shook his head before he emptied his glass and put it away. He didn't want to talk anymore. Not with Even's body pressed to his own.  
But Even didn't let him off so easily. “Baby, did you want to make tea today?“ he guessed.  
Isak pressed his face into his palms. There was no escaping the shame now.  
“Did you try to make tea?“ Even pushed further, trying to peel Isak's hands off his face. “Baby?“  
Isak winced once and them remained silent. What could he possibly say that didn't make him look like an idiot?  
“How?“ Even continued asking, “what did you do?“  
Finally, Isak lifted his head and said to his boyfriend: “Even, I'm all for honesty in a relationship. Because I won't lie to you and because you can never know the terrible truth about my epic kitchen failures, I'm not gonna say any more about this. Ever.“  
“Isak, what the fuck? You know you don't have to feel ashamed in front of me.“  
“I know, Baby,“ Isak replied, “but I choose to do so anyways. Now, can we maybe go to bed?“  
Even let out a laugh, “this conversation isn't over.“  
“It is if you want me to get naked and go down on you,“ Isak said as he made his way to the bedroom. Damn, that boy was good at negotiating.


End file.
